


McDonald’s?

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arusian - Freeform, Children, Cute, Drabble, Earth, Family, Funny, M/M, McDonald's, Oneshot, Parents, Post War, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, adoptive children, galra - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 22: Parents.Keith and Shiro’s kids are arguing over whenever to get McDonald’s or not.





	McDonald’s?

“Daddy!”, the little galran girl happily shouted as she waved her tails and let her fuzzy ears twitch. “Can we get McDonald’s, please?”.

She let out a huge smile, baring her fangs. For a stranger, that might have looked scary, but not for Shiro or Keith. For them, her smiles and looking into her yellow eyes were comforting, warmth and happiness. Shiro just shrugged at his daughter, before looking at Keith, who also shrugged.

“Well Pandora, ask your brother. If he wants McDonald’s we’ll get some”.

The tiny galran girl jumped up, smiling.

“Yay daddy, you’re the best. Alexander, let’s get McDonald’s!”.

The family turned to the right and saw the arusian pre teen who sat in the couch, playing on his 3ds, fully concentrated.

“Do we have too?”, he asked before groaning. “They don’t even have good food and I’m tired of eating just fries and McVegans all the time”.

“Well, it’s your fault for being vegetarian”, Pandora answered. “I want McDonald’s, and meat is tasty, you should try it”.

Alexander just groaned, making a sound of disgust.

“Ew, I’ll never eat meat. I’m not galra, you know arusians aren’t built for that, it would weird out my entire body. And eating meat is disgusting”.

“Is not!”.

“Says the one who’s basically a purple cat who needs like five times as much meat as a human”.

“Hey I’m not a cat! You’re a snail!”.

“Kids, stop bickering”, Keith said to both of his children. “So, did you want to go to McDonald’s or not?”,

“Yes!”.

“No!”.

Shiro sighed. This was gonna take a while.


End file.
